invention relates to a water immersion amusement a wherein passenger compartment units are moved into and through a body of water so that people in the passenger compartments come in direct contact with the water. The walls of the passenger compartment units have flow passages (openings) therethrough, such that water partially floods the compartment interior space. People in the compartments experience the sensation of being in a fast-moving stream of water.
The amusement apparatus comprises a ferris wheel mechanism extending into a body of water so that passenger compartment units attached thereto move into and out of the water. The ferris wheel mechanism moves each compartment unit a short distance through the water, and then lifts each compartment unit up out of the water. Depending on the rotational velocity of the ferris wheel mechanism, each person is in contact with the water for two or three seconds up to about ten seconds for each revolution of the ferris wheel.
The apparatus of this invention is somewhat similar to apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 953,266 issued to H. Healy, and U.S. Pat. No. 989,280 issued to M. Palmer. The present apparatus is, however, somewhat more compact and lower in cost than the apparatus shown in those patents. Additionally, the present apparatus includes a feature whereby water is caused to flow through passenger compartments in which persons are riding, thereby enabling the persons to experience direct contact with the flowing water. This feature is not achieved with the apparatus of the referenced patents.